End craft
by coender
Summary: A new crafter spawned! Why does he hear voices? are they trying to help or harm him? I read my beginning again and realized how bad of a writer i used to be. also I am sorry it ends so abruptly but if you read it I am going to link the shadow program to my next story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic I am hopping it is better than my first one.**

"hello"

"mmmm?"

"As of yet you are not expected to understand."

"hum?"

" Just remember this: _**SURVIVE"**_

"Ouch! Where am I?"

He looked at his surroundings in wonder.

"More importantly who am I?!"

'Coender' said a voice that came from nowhere.

"What?"

'Your name'

"my name is coender?"

'Yes that is all I am allowed to tell you now go out and live.'

"Wait! You have to tell me more!"

'Oh yes, don't die'

"Oh thanks." coender said rolling his eyes.

"Ok if I have to live here now I need a house." once again looking around he noticed that everything was made of blocks. "What do i make a house out of?"

"Wood you moron" said someone in the trees "here get started or you'll be zombie chow" said the guy walking toward him who threw some wood plank cubes at coender.

"Thanks, who are you?"

"Dan. who are you, new guy?"

"My name is coender. how did you know I am new?"

"you have the default skin…." Dan said smiling "get started building already, you only have till sunset"

"Ok, thanks again."

"see you later Co."

Co, as his new nickname is, started building a small shack with the wood and settled down to wait for morning

'that is the one?'

'Do you fail to understand that he heard me speaking?'

'then it must be him'

'you have much to learn outside of our realm'

'what are you saying?'

'I will send you out to see our new crafter'

'Me in the overworld!?'

'have fun'

**So short intro, If you guess who are talking to and/or about coender good for you. by the way I am using my actual minecraft username.**

**If you have character suggestions I will take them gladly. Please comment to keep me inspired. thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to lunaris14 for the comment and OCs! I will try to use them in the story right now.**

**And yes this will be longer.**

**In a strange boring looking world:**

**"Me in the overworld? I can't believe it…" muttered the tall black figure walking toward the portal.**

**"are you crazy? It is raining up there!" Yelled a creature that looked the same as the other.**

**"I have orders."**

**"Your gonna die. Be carful."**

**"Of corse." He walked into the portal and disappeared.**

It was very dark in his little shack and not at all comfortable but Co laid on the ground and did his best to sleep. A quiet 'poof' sounded and something said "argaaguu" The sleeping boy jumped and did his best to hold off the green thing that was trying to eat him. After punching it many times the thing disappeared with another 'poof'. The rest of his night was spent with a stick in hand watching for more monsters.

He was still siting and waiting when he heard a 'zoup' "Zoup had better be different than poof" he whispered.

"Ow ow ow" the thing that appeared said,"Why did it have to rain, WHY!"

"what is wrong with rain?" questioned co pointing his stick at the tall thing that appeared to have been severely burned.

"Rain is water and water hurts!"Suddenly the thing's purple eyes went wide "YOU ARE TALKING TO ME?!"

"You talked so I answered ."

"But you are a crafter, Crafters can't understand endermen."

"Then maybe you can speak my language."

"No that can't be it, you are just special."

"Why are you here any way, enderman?"

"My name is Zeron, I was sent to… My instructions were to visit you, that was all."

"well you did that, now go away. The sun is coming up and I need a light in here."

"Good bye strange new Crafter" The Endermen disappeared leaving some purple dust in the air.

"What other strange things are going to try and surprise me today?" the boy said walking outside to find a light source to keep those green things out of his house. "What was that green guy any way?"

'it was a zombie'

"Thanks… Any others I need to know about before they try to kill me?"

'creepers, skeletons, and spiders'

"Ok now to find coal so i can make torches. wait! how do I know that?"

'you will remember a lot of things you did not know you forgot, do not question them.'

"So that is why I keep thinking of things to craft."

He walked through the forest harvesting wood as he went, soon he made a crafting table and a pickaxe, sword and ax. By the time he found some coal he was well equipped to survive for a while collected a stack of coal then went after some cows and got steak and leather. When he went home he built a stove out of some cobblestone he got while digging up coal and cooked his meat. After eating he put up torches, made a proper bed and passed the night with no more unwanted visitors.

The next day Dan returned to show Co how to change his appearance so he looked unique, the skin Co made was all black with purple eyes so his look matched his name. (Coender) He also found a cape with a creeper face on it that he wore.

"When they were done Dan said "You look like the master of mobs or something!"

They laughed at that and went back to their homes for the night.

At his house Coender sat down and started planing what he would do next. 'zoup' "Hello again"

"What do you want now, Zeron?"

The endermen sat down and started explaining "Something very strange is happening and I thought you could help because you are different than normal Crafters."

"I'm listening."

"The mobs are acting strangely, the creepers are gathering in hordes, the zombies are using armor and weapons, and the skeletons are hitting what they aim at."

As they discus this problem we will visit some others who have noticed the creeper hordes.

"how did we get in this mess again?" asked a boy running through a forest.

"Well you shot a creeper with your fancy emerald bow and fancy obsidian arrow, it died and all of it friends are after us." Replied a redhead girl running beside him.

"I wont talk about fancy if I had a EMRALD SWORD!" He retorted

"Lets just find a place to hide Until this creeper army forgets about us."

"Yeah ok."

They ran with the creepers close behind them until they saw a small house on the edge of the forest. They knocked on the door frantically Co opened it and said "Go away I am busy." But by then they were inside ducking out of sight of the window.

"Who are you and why are you hiding in my house?"

"I am Getsom and this is Rosetta, we are hiding from a horde of creepers that we made mad." said the boy.

"He, made mad" added the girl quickly.

"I told you the creepers are acting this way" said zeron.

"Yes you are right" Coender exclaimed looking out the window at the mob of creepers running past.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Rosetta.

"him siting over there" Co answered.

Both the new people looked at the endermen siting at the table and readied their weapons.

"I am leaving as it seems they don't like me" said Zeron and with that he was gone.

"You don't need to worry the endermen has left, my name is Coender but I am called Co."

"Nice to meet you." the girl said putting her sword back where it belonged.

"Do you mind if we build a house near yours? We have been without a home for awhile." said Getsom.

"Of corse! Go ahead it looks like we should stick together if the mobs are getting meaner."

They spent the rest of the day building a new house and a little farm.

'They are going to stop this problem?'

'Yes'

'How?'

'however they please.'

'but…'

'He can do many things he is not aware of, and he has them as companions so they will do it'

'Will I be allowed to speak with him again?'

'Indeed'

'when?'

'You are free to go to the overworld when you want.'

'thank you'

**Yay chapter 2! I added 2 OCs and will accept more!**

**Next chapter will probably take longer because It will not be the weekend. :(**

**What is happening to the mobs? What will our heroes do about it? Who is so interested in Co? I could tell you but that would ruin the story! find out next time eventually! In END CRAFT **

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all very much who commented especially Lunaris14 I am really inspired by your comments. I will try to use the O.C. that a guest put in this time! **

'I am tired of living in this hole!'

'You do know you can leave whenever you want right?'

'Yes I know I am free, but I have nowhere to go.'

'We have all noticed what you are doing to the mobs.'

'Who me?'

'who else is crazy enough to mess with them?'

'I guess only I am'

'What are you doing to them this time?'

'Padox my friend I plan to make some of them 10 times more powerful.'

'Ah, you know if the others found out I that I talked to you I would be punished severely.'

'That is what you get for befriending THE WITHER KING.'

'Sire I have disturbing news.'

'What?'

'We have confirmed that Zether is the cause of the mobs strange behavior.'

'Up to his old tricks again is he?'

'He is probably trying to bait you into using your other form.'

'I will only become the dragon if absolutely necessary.'

'If you do need to change will he attempt to control you again?'

'I think that I am to powerful for him to do that.'

'I will put everyone on high alert.'

"Now what?" asked Co. They had finished building their small town and were pretty bored.

"I think we should look into the strange mob behavior." answered Rosetta,"If we can find out what is going on maybe we can stop it."

"That is a wonderful idea, but Co doesn't have a good weapon yet." stated Getsom

"Who told you that?" Said Co pulling out a diamond sword that glittered in the sun. "What did you think I was doing in the mine all day, collecting rocks?"

"I was not expecting you to find diamond! What is that set in the handle? It looks different." She exclaimed.

"The handle is made of Lapis Lazuli." said Co, grinning.

"If we are all armed then lets go beat up some creepers!" Said Getsom jumping up and holding his bow in the air.

They all ran in to the forest looking for enemies to fight.

A sharp twang followed closely by a thud alerted him to the presence of a skeleton. He moved silently but quickly through the trees back to his siblings to report the location. He landed easily in the middle of the group, facing a tall girl he reported,"I found evidence of a group of skeletons in that direction."

"how many?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I heard three moving through the forest."

She started walking in the direction indicated and he climbed back into the trees, they were followed by two younger boys and two girls. The two boys were obviously twins and both had green hoods on their backs. One of the girls held a bow and her hood was white, the other carried a stone sword and wore a darker green hood. The boy leading them in the trees was un-armed and had a black hood, the tall girl had no hood and held a golden sword. They snuck to the place where they could here some things walking and the twin boys flipped their hoods over their faces reveling the creeper faces on the front and jumped out coming face to face with…

**I am so sorry this is shorter than planed and late but my internet was broken so…**

**well I am working on putting in the other O.C.s and am really sorry if I am not able to use some of them but I will try. See you next time! have fun guessing the cliffhanger :)**

**PS: If you want the ips of the servers I am on just ask. TTFN (ta ta for now) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry this is late! I have a big history project and have hardly any time to write.**

**now where was I….**

They where looking straight at the points of two swords, one made of emerald the other diamond.

"Take off the hoods and tell us who you are." said a girl's voice

The twins flipped off their hoods and explained,"We thought you were monsters. Sorry."

"It is ok. Why are you out here in the dark anyway?" The owner of the diamond sword asked.

"We are looking for a place to live. Our old home was taken out by creepers." answered one of the boys.

The tall girl jumped out of where they were hiding and yelled "RUN! The creeper horde is coming!"

All of her group was running at top speed. Co Getsom and Rosetta Looked in the direction the others came from.

"Whoa Run!" said Getsom and he started running after the other group.

Rosetta ran right behind him. But Co did not run, he heard a voice.

"Hello, we heard you could talk to mobs so we came to talk to you." Said a creeper that was bigger than the others.

"What do you want?" asked Co nervously.

"You look ssssssscared, do you want a hug?"

"No thanks"

"Don't worry we wont hurt you boy."

The creepers came closer and he didn't notice the ones coming up behind him.

"leave me alone."

"How about I give you a choice. We take you or your friends. Pick one."

Co looked at the ground for a minute then glared at the creepers. "Take me."

"Ok then, goodbye" The big creeper nodded and three creepers exploded behind Co. He fell on the ground and as the world started to fade out of sight he could barely hear a voice laughing, it was an evil, dark, scornful laugh.

'Game over I win'

'Don't be so sure Zether'

'What can you do now? I have trapped you, the ender king, and your little hero is gone.'

'You are not going to get away with it, I have already heard that Herobrine is getting annoyed.'

'Oh please he never does anything any more.'

'what about Notch?'

'A mere myth.'

'No he is real.'

'I am so scared, what is that hero boy gonna respawn with magical powers?"

"You can never tell what will happen.'

'You are a fool.'

'You are zether the wither king why don't you go fight your battles with your power and leave my people alone'

'You have no idea what I have done to your daughter and Zeron'

'No'

'I told you last time I was banished what I was planing'

'you can't do this, the natural law forbids it'

'I will do it even if Herobrine Kills me for it'

'Mobs are not meant to be crafters'

'I know'

"NO!" He jumped up

"I'm not dead?"

"Yes you are." a voice seemed to from come the air around him.

"Is this the afterlife?"

"No you fool, this is a place where you come so I can see if you can go back."

"What?"

"You will be needed by the world soon, so you must stay till then"

"I can be not dead any more?"

"It is called re-spawn, only crafters who are needed in the world can do it"

"who needs me?"

"that is for me to know and you to find out." The air around co darkened to a reddish color and he began to fall asleep. "You can not be have the same name when you return. and I am granting you a power to help you fight the growing evil. Your name shall be shadow."

And for the second time today Co-I mean- Shadow blacked out.

One last thing be fore I finish, Note this will not make sense unless you are a great guesser.

She got up off the ground, one minute she was following her friends then a pain went through her head. And she felt, different…

**Ok I finally finished! I am really sorry this is late but I hope you understand, I have a school project. OCs are appreciated but if I don't use one it is just 'cause I can't think of a way to use it. **

**I hope you like and please comment to keep my work ethic out of the gutter **

**Bye ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my faithful readers! I finally finished my project and have some time to write.

I really like reading comments (no matter how strange they are) and I will still look for places to add OCs .

"Ow" She sat up and looked around. "What happened?"

Her head hurt badly but it slowly faded, "I was following the others then… I must have blown up, maybe this is the Nether welcome center." She put her hand to her head and- "Hey! since when do creepers have hands!?"

Shadow woke up again, he felt as if he was falling through the darkness around him. "Now what is happening?"

'You are going back.'

"What do I do when I get there?"

'Don't die again'

"Anything you can tell me about what I'm up against?"

"No, but I have granted you a power.'

"What does it do?"

'I named you shadow for a reason.'

"So I can-" He splashed into the water he had been falling toward and knocked himself out, again.

"Ug…" Shadow groaned

"Hey are you awake?" The question came from someone near him.

"Where am I now? asked Shadow.

"I found you floating in the ocean, so I brought you back to our home."

"Who"s home?"

"Me and the other guys"

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at the guy talking. He was tall and had inky black hair, his eyes seemed bigger than normal as well.

"Who are you?" Inquired Shadow.

"My name is Ink, Who are you?"

"Name is Shadow, where are the other guys you are talking about?"

"Skell and Z will be back as soon as the sun comes up."

Ink went over to the door and pulled it open right as two guys came tumbling through it. The first had green hair and a torn up shirt, the other wore a white hat with a skull on it and all white clothes.

"Did you see the look on that guy's face when you fell out of the tree?" Said the green boy, laughing.

The white boy threw his bow on the ground and yelled," You pushed me, You little."

" Please kill each other after I introduce our guest." Said Ink pushing them apart."This is Shadow and he will be staying here until he finds somewhere else to live."

"Hello my name is Skell, and my near to brainless friend here used his amazing creativity to name himself Z" said the white clothed boy. The two began arguing again and were wrestling on the floor when a boy dressed in black and a back hat with four red eyes on it and a boy in green clothes and a hoodie walked in.

The boy in green spoke first saying,"So the new guy woke up, I'm Cree."

"I am Spibe." said the other.

"Where is Green, and did you tell the girls we are meeting to day?" asked Ink, not stoping his work.

Cree answered,"Green is sulking in a cave 'cus a villager stuck a arrow in his head, And I told Creepa to bring everyone here for diner."

"Great, go get me some more iron before they get here." commanded Ink.

"Sure thing boss."

Ok it is getting good now! I am open to suggestions for the girls' names and extra plot line ideas! Comment with every idea you have and if you can't think of a comment roll your face on the keyboard, I think best face roll will get recognition in the next chapter. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**It is getting better!**

Spibe jumped into a hammock near the back of the room and groaned,"Why can't you two get along? We never had mobs fighting each other before the change."

"It's not my fault that he is fighting me! I am defending myself." yelled Skell, who had his opponent disabled for the moment.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" screamed Z who was laying on his face.

The obviously older and more mature Spibe sighed and pointed his finger at the fighting boys. A thin strand launched from this finger and upon hitting Skell and Z they flew across the room and were soon stuck to the wall. "And you can come down when Skelly and Z2 get here." said the smirking boy in the hammock.

"Ah come on don't leave us here in front of the girls!" Cried Z.

"Please don't let my sister see me like this." Pleaded Skell.

Shadow watched all this in science then asked," How did you do that?"

"Ink, you didn't tell him who we are did you?" said a struggling Z.

Ink was not stoping his work to talk.

"We are all mobs" stated Skell "and if you would hand me my bow please."

Shadow grabbed the bow and handed it to Skell. "How are you mobs?"

Skell pulled back his bow and let an arrow fly. "We were normal mobs until Zether got rid of the speaker. Once He was out of the way Zether was able to change us to how we are now." The arrow cut the rope of Spibe's hammock and he fell on to the ground. "I was a skeleton, Z was a Zombie, Ink was a squid, Spibe was a spider, Cree was a creeper, and Green a slime."

"The speaker?" asked Shadow.

"Some kid who could talk to mobs, Zether made a creeper blow him up."

"How long ago was that?"

"about 60 years, why do do care anyway?"

Shadow sat in stunned silence thinking,'I have been dead for 60 years'

'I am sorry I was not able to do anything.'

'You tried your best Zeron'

'But the princess..'

'She will be fine'

'what can I do?"

'Stay with her, keep her safe'

'I always will'

'good luck'

'goodbye my king'

**Short chapter… but I had to post soon **

**So just explaining some details and then next chapter I get to the adventure and fighting and stuff. By the way a note to, That one person, I will be using your character soon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I iz back from not posting and junk! So this chap starts from a new char's pov guess who she is before I tell the name for a… something**

**Enough talking lets-a-go **

"I hate withers."

"So do I."

"Blew up our town"

"I know, I was there."

The two were walking aimlessly hopping to find shelter. A group of withers had wiped out the town where they had been living, so now they wander.

"did you know that withers can't fire if they are to near the ground?" asked the boy, who was wearing all black clothes.

"Yeah dude, I know, might be useful later." replied the girl

"hey look, a town!"

"finally! safe, for a while"

they ran to the town in hopes of shelter and we shall see what they find…

Later

"Calm down kid, just chill out. Don't hurt me." The guy had a crazy scared expression on his face and was trembling with fear. The cause of this fear was a girl with electric blue hair and hoodie who was as mad as she could get.

"I know who you are, a great hunter famous for his skill at killing mobs, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, I don't like people who kill mobs. So I don't like you, got it?"

Lightning struck the ground near the girl as she advanced on the cowering hunter. But, lucky for him, a voice rang out, "Cupa! What are you doing!?" Cree, who we have met before, was marching toward his cousin," What did I tell you about ragging on crafters? Cool off and go home, NOW!"

The block beneath the girl exploded, sending her flying into a tree. On impact her hair faded to an orange color and her clothes to green. She rubbed her head, dazed, and said, "Your not in charge of me."

The boy glared at her then slowly raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The sky darkened the air crackled and a bolt of light enveloped Cree. His hair had the same blue tint and his clothes as well he then whispered "Go home, or we'll see who's in charge."

The girl jumped to her feet and fairly fled for her life back to the house.

"OW! HEY! Don't hit people with shovels!" yelled a zombie to his angry companion

"I killed the guy I want his helmet!" was the reply

"I helped! and you got a shovel!"

They continued to argue for a while before being interrupted by Z who was walking past with a girl.

"Break it up or I'll break you up"

"Oh yes sir no problem sir we are stoping sir bye" and they ran (as well as undead can) away.

"You are not in a good mood are you, cuz?" asked the girl

"We have a crafter staying with us so I have to share a room with… skell."

"HA! is that all?"

"yup"

Later at the house:

**On second thought I will post this now because I know you guys have been waiting**

**I will start on what happens with all the mob/people right away**

**do not worry the fighting and junk comes soon **


	8. Chapter 8

**HI THERE! I am gona go ahead and go to the part were all the mob people and shadow are in the house ok. BTW a list of characters: Shadow- main, Ink- squid boy, Cree- creeper boy, Cupa-creeper girl, Z- zombie boy, Z2-zombie girl, skell- skeleton boy, skelly- skeleton girl, green- slime boy **

**get it got it good?**

Shadow was siting beside Cree on one of the many beds that lined the wall. All the mob people were siting somewhere in the room.

Green, a boy dressed in all green and wearing a slime atop his head said, "We are ready to fight Zether soon, right?"

Ink looked at him "I have 3 blocks of obsidian. how do you propose we get to the nether?"

Green turned a light pink and the slim on his head slid down to cover his face.

"Then we go mining." said Cupa.

"Do you have a diamond pick?" asked Z

"I have a diamond shovel!" said Z2 girl dressed much like Z

"That will be helpful" skell said with sarcasm.

"Andre can break obi with her bare hands." Said Cree

"We have not seen the princes since Zeron,well, ya know." muttered Ink

"Went crazy?" asked Skelly.

"Thats enough being depressing " said Cree "How did all the collecting go?"

Greens eyes lit up and he said "we found a underwater cave and squishy caught a fish!" He took the slime off his head to show the the fish trapped inside.

"I found a herd of cows"

"I found some dirt!"

Then a voice came from the dark corner of the room, "I found a stack of obsidian."

Cupa jumped up and ran over to the tall figure "Andre! I can't believe its you!" then her eyes widened "where is zeron?"

The tall girl smiled and said "Zeron is gone and I can help my friends find…" her face darkened with sadness.

Shadow stood up "I see the things zether has done we go to the nether and stop them. NOW!"

Ink got up and grabbed the obi and flint and steel "To the nether then"

They all stood and ran out side to build the portal.

...

"Get out of our domain Zether."

"You are in no place to make demands burned skeleton scum."

"The withered dead obey only the prince."

"You will not serve me?"

"not as much as to blink."

"That is quite all right, I need only your head."

...

They all stood around the newly built portal. They were ready for anything. they had full armor decked out in iron everything all had swords exerting the shovel wielding Z twins. Shadow stood behind armorles and unarmed. he thought of the sword he had crafted so long ago and wondered if the dark being who respawned him could return his sword.

"are you coming shadow?" asked Ink

"yes of course I" he was cut off by the sky darkening and a person who appeared to be made off solid darkness materialize in front off them.

"None of you shall fight the zether until you hear the tale of the mob lords."

...

_**TALE OFF THE MOB LORDS**_

_Long ago when mincraftia was new there were five beings who lived. First was the crafter known as Steve then the two dark ones who lived in the void then the being bound to crystals that floated free in the depths of the darkness and finally the worm of the desert who called himself ZETHER. The crafter, Steve, lived happily mining and crafting The weaker of the two who lived in the void watched over the overworld and the place called Nether while the other void dweller explored the depths that his friend could not reach. In his exploration He found a place so deep that the darkness became solid. He could go no further so dubbed the place THE END. In the end he found a being who sat upon a single pale stone with purple crystals orbiting him. The void dweller saw that this being had not the power to fly though the void, so used his own power over darkness to duplicate the stone of the end into a huge isle for the End lord to live upon he placed the crystals in glass cases atop obsidian pillars so that the end lord could move freely about his new domain. The dark one granted the End lord power to fly in the void so long as he was near his crystals. The end lord used this power to create minions known as endermen, The first mob._

_Steve found the desert where Zether lived and offended the sand worm in being able to some thing Zether kew he could never do, Craft. The Zether was so jealous that he cursed Steve so that he would never be able to respawn after death and never truly die. However, Steve remained unaware of the curse. The weaker dark one who watched the over world grew tired of the nearly empty land so created a new mob, Pigs. They turned out so well that he decide to try some more and made sheep and cows and chickens then to inhabit the caves, Bats. The dark one saw that Steve grew lonely so set out to make more like him, they turned out badly having nearly no intelligence and severely deformed noses. One day it hap end that Steve met a very short tempered Enderman who punched him in the face so hard he awoke in the nether. His body was ghostly and he could fly through the land that was now full off dead things that had come from the overworld. He saw the many pigs who had died from their own lack of intelligence He used his new power to raise these dead to be his army of zombie pigmen. In his boredom he created a green monster to live in the over world, a creeper then the slimes and magma slimes. By this time the dark one had perfected the crafters that he sent to inhabit the land. and when they died Steve who was now called herobrine sent them back as zombies and skeletons. In the desert zether was using bits of the undead to create a new sand, soul sand, but he could not keep it in the over world it became part of the nether. _

_Herobrine and the dark ones have been making new mobs ever since, the ender king has left the overworld alone and zether has always been bitter against crafters."_

_..._

They all stared for a moment then Z yelled "THATS AWSOME!" and threw his shovel in the air.

"be careful fool!"

the shovel hit shadow smack in the face and as the world went dark he heard the icy laughter once more.

...

Shadow opened his eyes to to see a red hot land

"**Welcome to the Nether"**

….


	9. the end

"I told you we shouldn't have sent them to minecraft."

"We can rewrite shadow and star's code"

""But then we would have to terminate the originals."

"SO?"

"what happened last time?"

"oh…. that"

"do you want to blow up the internet again?"

"better than freeing a rouge program on it"

he glared at his co-worker for a moment," Go push the button"

the group of mob peoples were walking thorough the nether looking for zether when all of a sudden the world was sucked in to black hole then rebooted as a normal minecraft game.

THE END

I am going to go start a different story now

coming to fan fic soon a portal story: THE ONE WHO MAKES THE CAKE


End file.
